Recently, as a subsequent candidate of a flash memory, attention has been focused on a resistance change memory device that uses a variable resistive element as a storage element. A memory cell array as the resistance change memory device disposes a memory cell that includes the variable resistive element on an intersection portion of a bit line and a word line. This memory cell array can use a property of the variable resistive element to select the memory cell. Laminating the bit line and the word line in alternation to laminate the memory cell array three-dimensionally realizes a high-density memory cell array to increase capacity.
While the capacity of the memory cell array has been increased, a current that each memory cell requires in operation is preferred to be reduced. However, with the reduction of a read current of the memory cell, a noise (read noise) where the read current repeats increase and decrease has been actualized. The generation of the read noise possibly causes erroneous determination where a high resistance state is determined to be a low resistance state, and the low resistance state is determined to be the high resistance state.